l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Yotsu Irie
Yotsu Irie was Captain of the Imperial Guard and personal yojimbo to the righteous Emperor, Toturi III. She died defending the Emperor at the Battle of the Tomb in 1168. The Dragonfly Becomes Ronin Born to the Tonbo family of the Dragonfly Clan, Tonbo Irie was destined to a career of a shugenja or courtier, but when after the massacre of Kyuden Tonbo (from which she apparently spared thanks to the actions taken due to the prophecy of Tonbo Euiko). Unaware of Euiko's prophecy, or of the fact that the Dragonfly has not been truly destroyed, she considered herself ronin, and carried hatred and desire for vengeance, not only against the Lion Clan, the perpetrators of the massacre, but also against Hantei Naseru, who engineered the Phoenix-Lion alliance which allowed the massacre to take place. She saw him as a cruel, heartless tyrant, that could not be allowed to ever rule the Empire. She decided that she would kill him. The Four Winds, p. 183 Becoming Yotsu Irie was adopted by the ronin Yotsu family, and entered the Yotsu Dojo, learning to become a bushi. She applied herself with tenacity to the new teaching, seeing it as her only way to ever stop the tyrant. When she considered herself accomplished enough, she set out to assassinate Naseru. Following the Wind For a long time she followed Naseru, biding her time, and waiting for her opportunity. And as she watched him she was plagued with doubt. Assassination was dishonorable, even with so deserving a target. But was Naseru so deserving? As she watched him she saw him acting in the best interests of the Empire, and every once in a while she saw something better than the tyrant she hated. Until, in 1159, during a battle with the Tsuno, Naseru's yojimbo, Seppun Isei, was killed. To her surprise, Naseru now confronted her, revealing that he had known of her presence for some time, and demanded to know what her intentions were. Yojimbo When Irie told Naseru of her past and her intentions, to her astonishment he immediately appointed her his yojimbo. He wanted, he said, to keep her always at his side, so she could prevent him from ever becoming the tyrant of her nightmares. In time, Yotsu Irie became one of the very few people who had Naseru's complete trust. Naseru besieged by Kaneka Naseru was in Ryoko Owari surrounded by the Kaneka's troops. The Anvil had lost the faith in his destiny as Emperor. He began to write his will to allocate all his belongings for Tsudao's use upon his death, but Isie gave her counsel: to bring peace among his siblings and end the conflict, to forge a new Empire to do Toturi's spirit proud. Naseru tore in two the papers he wrote, and raised his heart. Fight For Tomorrow, Part IV Toturi III When Naseru became Toturi III, he appointed her Captain of the Imperial Guard, Rulebook Story (Web of Lies), by Rich Wulf a position she held until her death defending him at the Battle of the Tomb in 1168. The Battle at the Tomb, Part 4, by Shawn Carman & Nancy Sauer Rosoku Irie was present when Rosoku, the descendant of Shinsei, revealed himself to the Imperial Court and announced to the Emperor the Challenge of Enlightenment. Wisdom Gained, by Rich Wulf (Imperial Herald v2.11) See also * Yotsu Irie/Meta Tonbo Irie Category:Ronin